


our blood ricochets

by blankperiod



Series: scenes in feelings [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod
Summary: like two fingertips, that barely touched.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: scenes in feelings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	our blood ricochets

**Author's Note:**

> folklore inspired. unedited.

This was the best laid plan in her entire life, her life as a kunoichi, her life as a resident of Konoha, and her life as Haruno Sakura.

_Her life as the girl who loved. Loves Uchiha Sasuke._

The kunai sits on her table by the window, carefully coated with poison. It looks innocent, unaware of the murder and the pain that it carries. The sharpened metal is blissfully unaware of the bonds that it’s going to severe, the heart it’s going to break, the love that it’s going to lose.

  
...

_They say there’s something hauntingly beautiful in blood. The color, the smell, the pool that surrounds you as you lay on the stone cold ground, blood ricocheting out of your veins, makes you feel alive. There’s your lover by your side, even if it’s in death. You are alone but you aren’t alone either. You are free. You are brave. You can go anywhere you want. You finally have a home, a lover, and a future. Finally._

...

He lays on the stone cold ground. Lone, lone child, a boy who bets on daylights. His insides feel like it’s boiling, there’s something in his throat that burns and suffocates him as if there’s something stuck in it. His vision is blurry, his knuckles caked with dried blood, and bruised. He can only bring himself to move his fingers a bit, just enough to feel the little warmth that still radiates from her being.

She’s beside him, even in death, Sakura would not leave him alone. They lay there, an eerie silence falls over from the sky along with the snow. He is on fire, but she’s in ashes too. His dying vision makes out her form pale and blurry, hair disarray.

“Sasuke…kun” she croaks out, her voice small and fragile.

_Why is she still cursing his name?_

“Sakura..h” the name rolls off his tongue, like the silk he never felt against his skin.

Sakura coughs up blood, as his eyes bleed and his vision reddens. He thinks it’s fate. It’s fate that he dies with her, her, who promised him love, hope, and a future.

_Perhaps this was the future, after all._

The kunai on her soft hands, the carefully crafted poison, and death. This was the future Sakura gave him, this was the protection Sasuke gave her.

“Give me a reason.” Sakura turns towards him, her cheek presses the cold stone. Sasuke’s finger itch, they want to reach towards her, but he is losing his vision, quickly, so he tries to move his fingers, reach her, once more.

“You loved me.” The betrayal he still feels towards her is real, is raw, is a wound, a pain that even surpasses the pain that the poisoned kunai did to his body. Did she not promise him forever? A happy life? Why?

_She’s faithless. Her love for him is faithless._

“I still…” she coughs up more blood, her teeth are bloody as she tries to smile for one last time. She would smile this time.

“I still love you.” she breathes, her fingers moving, just enough to hover close to his.

Sasuke wants to laugh.

_The only hoax that he’ll ever believe in this life was her love._

“What’s the point, Sakura?” He faces the sky. It’s not cloudless as far his vision allows him to see. It is not bright, there is no sun out there.

_Cause I loved you. I swear I loved you. I do. Till my dying breath._

“We deserved to die with each other.” Sakura’s voice is surprisingly calm as if there’s nothing wrong with her. As if her red tunic and cream cloak arents soaked with blood as if the uchiha insignia on his back isn’t torn and stabbed his and hers.

“You had to kill me but it killed you just the same.” He replies, as his vision starts to black.

“I know.” Sakura reaches and brushes her fingers over his. “I’ll see you sometime soon, Sasuke-kun” he can tell a pained smile rests on her pretty face. A face that didn’t belong here.

He turns towards her. His cheek pressed against the cold earth, now. Her green eyes have lost their light, and the last thing he sees before his vision gives up is that godforsaken shade of pink, soaked in blood.

“ _I’ll see you soon, Sakura.”_

Somewhere perfection lies, but not for them. Not in this lifetime.

...

When they find Sasuke and Sakura they are too late. Buried in red snow. Them facing each other, their fingertips, barely touching.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just an angsty take I have always wanted to write about. 
> 
> Yes, the title comes from ms.swifts amazing song.
> 
> Thankyou for reading grrrr huhu.


End file.
